There are many different standards worldwide for wireless communication devices, with differing requirements. For example, wireless communication mobile terminals, such as cellular telephones, adapted for use according to the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standard require a subscriber identity module (SIM) and SIM card reader for their operation. For reference, the GSM technical specifications are published by the European Telecommunications Standard Institute (ETSI) and are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein. In contrast, cellular phones operating to the Pacific Digital Cellular (PDC) standard such as that used in Japan, do not require a SIM card or SIM card reader, but do require a secondary, or diversity, antenna in addition to the main antenna. The diversity antenna is a radiowave antenna of a different type than the mobile terminal's main antenna which provides an alternate source of received signals; typically the receiver portion of the wireless communications device monitors the received signal at both the main antenna and the diversity antenna, and selects the stronger signal for processing. Because of these differing requirements, phones designed to service these markets typically require different mechanical components to meet the different requirements, even if the phones are otherwise very similar in functionality.
Until now, wireless communication devices designed for such different systems have simply employed different mechanical platforms, such as different shell enclosures and the like. However, developing totally different mechanical platforms for different standards and markets consumes considerable engineering time and increases tooling costs. As such, there remains a need for a common mechanical approach which can be used for several different wireless communication standards.